Names and Cribs
by lexjl
Summary: They already had plans when the case came up, he was flying to Virginia so that they could discuss the baby and pick out furniture. When he showed up in New York, she was shocked but thrilled then he told her he was giving up his badge to come live with her and the baby. One Shot, fluff. Set after Mayhem. I own nothing.


**This is a one shot set after Mayhem, I hope you enjoy. It's not my best but something that came to mind after watching it again.**

They already had plans when the case came up, he was flying to Virginia so that they could discuss the baby and pick out furniture. When he showed up in New York, she was shocked but thrilled then he told her he was giving up his badge to come live with her and the baby. They were now back on the plane with Emily, Reid, Rossi and Spencer. She was listening to Will make small talk with the team, they were all sitting on the couches instead of the chairs.

"Kiddo you okay?" Rossi asked.

Will looked over at her.

"I am fine, just tired."

"How long have you know that you were pregnant?" Emily asked.

"Since the stalker case." She admitted.

The whole team knew Will was moving to Virginia.

"Will if you need any help with getting on the force here let me know." Rossi told him.

"Thank you. I am going to put in for a transfer when I go back."

"How long will it take for everything to go through?" Spencer asked.

"A couple of weeks. My cousin is going move into the house while he's in school." He explained as he absently minded rubbed JJ's back.

"We will make sure that JJ and the baby are okay when you're not here." Spencer told him.

Emily and Rossi nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." As he smiled at them.

/

When the plane landed, they all went back to the BAU more to get their cars than to do any paperwork. Rossi had told Will to take JJ home since she looked ready to fall asleep. He helped her out of the car and then up the steps before they reached the door to her apartment.

"I guess we aren't going to find a crib."

"Not tonight cher, you look exhausted."

"I love you. You know that right." As she sat on the couch.

"I do and I love you." As he sat down next to her.

She looked around her apartment, she knew if they decided to live in Virginia they were going to need a bigger place. She had honestly thought they would end up in New Orleans, Will's house was a three bedroom and he loved being there.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly, until yesterday I thought we would live in New Orleans. We are going to have to find a bigger place staying if we stay here."

"First, let's get me moved here then we can look for a bigger place. I can't wait to be here with you all the time."

"Me either. Right now we need a name for this little guy." As she rubbed her stomach.

"You seem sure that the baby is a boy."

"I am. Do you want him named after you?"

"No, I want him to have his own name."

"I would like his middle name to be William."

"I can handle that but I also think we need to pick out girls name."

"If the baby is a girl I would like to name her after my sister, Jenna."

"Okay. Do you have any first names picked out for a boy?"

"Not yet. What about you?"

"My grandfather's name was Henry, I was close to him."

"I like that and my favorite uncle's name was Henry."

"I think we have names. Come on let's go to bed."

/

They both went to her room although she felt like it was their room, they both changed before climbing in the bed. Will quickly wrapped JJ in his arms, this would always be his favorite way to sleep.

"Tomorrow we can look for cribs." She told him.

"We can or if you are still tired we can stay in bed all day."

"I think that is how we got in this situation."

"Are you happy about this?" he asked for the first time.

She laid there silent for a couple of minutes.

"I am but I when I first found out I was scared and confused. I knew you would love this baby but I was worried about us. I broke up with you two months ago because I was afraid to tell my friends about us, it scared the hell out of me."

"You are right I love the baby. I have been in love with you since that first weekend, I know that you have trust issues but even when you broke up with me I knew we would get back together. I wasn't letting you go."

"That's why I love you. You have never given up on me."

"And I never will but you need sleep, both of you do."

"Good night." As she gave him a kiss.

/

They had decided on a name but didn't find a crib until after Will moved to Virginia, they had decided to spend the weekend in bed.

**Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
